yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Meeting the two crews of Pirates/Standing up to the Bone Pirates
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends met up with Captain Stubbs, the Pirate Captain and their crews in An Equestrian Tail. Early next morning, The search party continues. Tyrone: Keep looking, We must find them! The Dipper Clones searched all over the ocean. Luna was getting even more worried. Princess Luna: (notice Isamu sleeping with Vice Principal Luna) Prince Isamu: (sleeping) Vice Principal Luna: (sleeping exhaust) Princess Cadance: (notice Tyrone sleeping with Dean Cadance and Human Shining Armor) Dean Cadance: (cuddling Tyrone while sleeping) Shining Armor: They sure are sweet just sleeping together. Princess Solarna: Come on, Let's not disturb them and keep looking for Yuna and the others. Solarna came to check on Ford. Ford Pines: The Journals are all what's left of Yuna, Dipper, Mabel and their friends. Princess Solarna: We'll find them, Ford. We're all in this together. Ford felt much better enough to keep his hope up. Back with the foals and kids, It was raining. So, They stayed at the in the shelter until the storm ends. The kids and Scrappy wore boots to wait for help to come. Connie: Wet. Too wet. Emerald: I don't think we'll reach the docks. Princess Yuna: Me either. Nyx: We'll wait until it stops raining Dil: Is it stop raining yet, Ichy. I can hardly see. Ichy: Not yet, But it will soon. Robin Hood: Should we make a head count just in case? Friar Tuck: No worries, They're all here. Snowdrop: I'm too blind to see if the rain stopped yet. Gilda: Don't worry, Snowdrop. It'll be over soon. Then as the rain stop, They exited the Sherwood Forest. Princess Flurry Heart: We did it! Britney Sweet: And the rain stopped! Just then, The foals and their friends saw two pirate ships. One of them was Captain Stubbs' ship and other is the Pirate Captain's. Captain Stubbs: Ahoy, Princess Yuna! The Pirate Captain: Greetings! What can we help you with? Princess Yuna: We're trying to get back home. Mr. Pym: Hop on board. Then all of a sudden, The Bone Pirates are attacking and the Journals glowed . Captain Bonemeal: Hold it right there! Hand over the Journals! Princess Yuna: But, We don't have them. Kolestra: Sure you don't. Ribbs: We've got you all right where we want you! Captain Bonemeal: The jig is up, Stubbs! Then, The foals stood up and fought off the bone pirates. Princess Yuna: It's over, Bonemeal! Captain Bonemeal: Not yet it's not, Princess. I'll take away all the gold Stubbs and his crew has! Princess Yuna: Not while I'm here you're not! Spiny: Give us the Journals, This is your last chance. Dipper Pines: We told you, We don't have it! Captain Bonemeal: What's the matter, Aren't you too scared to fight back, Puny? Princess Yuna: (starting to lose her temper and her rage is starting) Snowdrop: She sounds like she's upset now! Princess Yuna: Nobody and nopony calls me PUNY!!! The Bone Pirates got away as Yuna use her spell to scare them off. Maid Marian: Yuna, Are you alright? Princess Yuna: I'm fine. Just got my anger the best of me, That's all. Alexis: That is one angry alicorn filly. Jim: Yeah. Just like Uni-Kitty. Captain Stubbs: Set a course to Ponyville! The Pirate Captain: Hoists the Flags! The two ships set off as the sunsets on this day. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225